


Under My Skin

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood, Established Relationship, F/M, Hunters, Kidnapping, Missing, reuinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) went missing on a food run five months ago. When she is found, everything seems normal until it's not anymore.





	

She had just been on a food run one morning. She woke up early and decided to treat the boys to Panera. She kissed Sam’s forehead before she left and snagged the keys to the Impala, hearing Dean groan some in his sleep.

That was the last she had been heard from.

When Sam woke up, she wasn’t back. When Dean went outside for ice, the car was still parked in front of the motel room and the keys were laying on the hood. And her purse was laying by the front tire.

They had searched the town over and over for weeks. They had called Bobby, who sent out his own bulletin for hunters to keep their eyes and ears open. But (Y/n) was nowhere to be found. It was four months ago, going on five, and Sam couldn’t function anymore.

“We’ll find her.” Dean said. Sam stared ahead at the newest motel they were staying at. He didn’t want to leave the last one, or the one before that. What if she came back and they were gone? Dean stared at his brother. The silence was unnerving. “Sammy.”

“It’s been almost five months Dean.” Sam said, his voice soft. “No signs. How are we supposed to find her?”

“I…” Dean started to say, when there was a sound of papers fluttering. He turned to see Cas standing there, holding someone in his arms.

“I found her on the side of the road a few states over.” Cas explained. Sam jumped to his feet and ran towards them. He knew who it was. He took (Y/n) from Cas and held her in his arms.

“Cas, what happened?” Dean asked, walking over to the angel.

“I was in Nebraska, doing some recon. And I found her lying on the side of the road.” Cas explained. “She didn’t seem hurt, but there was Sulphur around her.” Dean and Sam looked at each other. That’s when there was coughing and groaning coming from Sam’s arms, drawing his attention away from the other two men in the room.

“S-Sammy?” (Y/n) said, her eyes fluttering open.

“I’m here.” He said, cupping her face and smiling. “What happened? Where did you go?” (Y/n) looked up into his eyes, trying hard to remember but coming up empty.

“I don’t know.” She said. “I just remember I wanted to get us Panera for breakfast. I wanted a bagel.” She slowly moved so she was sitting on the bed by Sam. She was a little light headed and she couldn’t figure out why. Sam placed a comforting hand on her back to keep her sitting up. Cas walked over to her then and touched her forehead.

“She’s telling the truth.” Cas said, stepping back. She slumped against Sam’s side for a moment, groaning a little. “She doesn’t remember what happened to her.”

“(Y/n)?” Sam asked, looking down at her.

“I’m okay.” She said softly. She could feel his strong arm keeping her safe against his side. “I’m hungry though. I feel like I haven’t ate in months.”

“I’ll get us something.” Dean said, grabbing his jacket. “Come on Cas.”

“But I wish to stay and talk to (Y/n).” Cas said. He had been searching for her too, but Dean knew that Sam needed time with his girl. He grabbed the angel’s arm and dragged him from the room, leaving Sam and (Y/n) alone.

“I thought I had lost you.” Sam whispered softly, holding her close. “I love you so much.” (Y/n) smiled and snuggled into his chest. She caught a familiar smell when she was close to him, but just passed it off as remembering him.

****

(Y/n) seemed to bounce back easy, like she hadn’t even gone missing for five months. She was right back to helping Sam with research and cracking sarcastic jokes with Dean. Everything seemed to be running smoothly. A little too smoothly. The Winchester luck was just going to have to change things. Especially when Cas showed up.

“There’s demons in this town?” Dean groaned. “Fantastic. Can’t catch a break, can we?”

“It’s ok grumpy cat.” (Y/n) said, patting his arm. “We’ve dealt with demons before.” Dean and Sam looked at each other. They hadn’t expected (Y/n) to jump back into hunting so soon.

“We better move before they leave.” Cas said.

“(Y/n), are you sure you’re up for this?” Sam asked. She smiled sweetly at Sam.

“Of course.” She said. She was starting to feel hungry again though. But for what, she didn’t know. She pushed the feeling aside and got her weapons ready for a hunt.

****

Sam and Dean went one way, Cas and (Y/n) went another. As much as Sam wanted to go off with (Y/n), he knew that Cas would probably be able to protect her better. And if demons had taken her in the first place, he wanted to get his hands on them without her around.

“Dean, does (Y/n) seem off to you?” Sam asked as they walked, guns out.

“She’s been through a lot.” Dean said. “We’ve came back a lost worse from less than she’s dealt with.”

“We don’t even know what she dealt with.” Sam sighed. “I just wish I knew so I could help her.” Dean was about to respond when someone ran in front of them down a hallway. Without even looking at each other, the Winchester brothers took off after it.

****

“Cas!” (Y/n) called out as something ran into him and threw him. He hit the wall with a hard thud. The figure turned to look at her, black eyes staring her down.

“We meet again.” The demon said, standing up and walking towards (Y/n).

“Get back!” (Y/n) said. But the demon kept coming closer. “I said get back!” She tossed up her hands in defense. The demon stopped moving, frozen in place. (Y/n) lowered her hands slowly, allowing the demon to move. Sam and Dean ran to where Cas was then, looking up as (Y/n) raised her hand again, freezing the demon in place.

“What the…” Dean started to say as the demon coughed up smoke and disappeared, the body falling to the floor.

“(Y/n)?” Sam asked, standing up slowly and walking towards her. (Y/n) stared down at her hands.

It all came crashing back to her like a semi hitting a car.

****

_She woke up, her hands handcuffed to railings on a bed. But that wasn’t what woke her. The feeling of something sticking in her arm. She looked over to see an IV line running from her arm up to a pole. The pole had two bags of something red. Blood._

_“Well, I see my patient is awake.” A man said. He wasn’t dressed like a doctor. “Human experiment number 0573.”_

_“What are you doing?” (Y/n) managed to ask, her mouth feeling like it was stuffed full of cotton._

_“Don’t worry. It won’t hurt.” His eyes turned black. “Much.” (Y/n) struggled then, trying to pull herself free from the restraints that held her in place._

_“What are you doing to me?!” (Y/n) screamed. The man smiled._

_“Well, we’ll block this part out when we release you back to the general public.” He said with a shrug, pulling up a stool to watch the red liquid travel down the line and into her arm. “Demon blood is as good as any vitamin you’ll take. You won’t feel as hungry until the need for more hits you. And Sammy boy will be able to tell you all about that.”_

_“Stop! Please!” (Y/n) begged._

_“You’re just one of our little test subjects.” The demon said, laughing. “Hopefully, it won’t kill you like it did the others.” He stood up, laughing as she screamed._

****

“(Y/n)!” Sam begged, shaking her gently. “Wake up please.” (Y/n) opened her eyes and blinked, tears falling down her cheeks. Dean and Cas were standing over them, watching.

“They did this to me.” She whispered.

“Did what?” Sam asked, cupping her face. She set up, crying harder now. He pulled her into his chest. Now she knew why he smelled so good. The last bit of Azazel still was inside of him.

“I’m the girl with the demon blood.” (Y/n) whispered. Sam looked over at his brother and the angel. He could feel (Y/n) shaking in his arms. “I remember it. All five months. They kept me tied to a bed and fed me demon blood on and off through an IV.” She coughed. “They said I was an experiment.”

“I wasn’t enough?” Sam asked. He looked up at Dean. (Y/n) shook a little more.

“They said you weren’t the chosen one anymore.” (Y/n) whispered. “They were testing to see who could survive. I guess I passed their test.” Sam picked her up then, pulling her to his chest.

“Let’s get out of here.” Sam said. “We’ll figure this out after we leave this trap.”

****

(Y/n) went right to sleep when they got to the motel. Dean, Sam, and Cas stayed awake late into the night, trying to figure out what to do. It was bad enough when Sam had demon blood, because he was the last of the psychics. But now, if the demons were experimenting on humans, who knew how many others there were out there.

When Sam finally fell asleep, (Y/n)’s eyes snapped open. She looked down at him, asleep by her, his hand reaching out for her. She hated to do this, but she knew what she had to do. She got up and quickly jotted down a note before grabbing her bag and disappearing into the night.

****

Sam’s heart was beating a mile a minute as he searched the room the next morning. (Y/n) was gone again and the only thing he could think of was the demons weren’t done experimenting with her. Dean was just about to call Cas when he saw the paper sticking out of Sam’s laptop. He pulled it out and read it before handing it to Sam.

_Dear Sammy. I know you’re probably freaking out. And you have the right to. I’ll be back once I detox from this demon blood. If you can do it, so can I. I’ll be in touch. Love, (Y/n)._

Sam clutched the note in his hand and looked over at Dean, determination in his eyes. These demons had ruined their lives. And Sam was going to make them pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
